A Deal with the Devil
by jessharvey
Summary: James and Lily-Oneshot: Lily agrees to watch James' Quidditch finals if he helps her with her Transfiguration essay! This is my first story! Reviews will be appreciated.


Honestly, what was all the fuss about. Lily Evans couldn't simply understand why people were so excited about it. It was just Quidditch, for Merlin's sake!

She sat at the farthest corner of the Gryffindor Common Room, distancing herself from the loud and animated chatter about the Gryffindor vs Slytherin finals that would take place in a few hours. Her head went behind her books as she desperately tried to concentrate on her Transfiguration essay. Lily Evans was an excellent student, but everyone knew she was rotten at the subject.

She groaned in frustration, pushing her parchment and books down, glaring at the center of the mayhem. James sodding Potter. Only he could make her blood boil with just a smirk. Look at him now, surrounded by swooning and sighing girls who couldn't stop telling him how amazing he'd be on the field. He HAD to be the captain of the team. As if his head wasn't already big enough from becoming Head Boy.

James was wearing his scarlet robes, a shocking contrast to his messy raven black hair, which he occasionally ran his fingers through. Leaning against the wall, he was laughing at something Sirius just said, making the girls sigh even more. Catching Lily's glare, his smile widened as straightened up and sauntered over to where she sat. Oh great, thought Lily.

"So Evans, will you be coming up to cheer for me?" he asked with a cheeky grin. The confident bastard.

"Potter, I'd rather stick my head in the trash than cheer for YOU," she spat at him.

"Aww come on Evans, don't be such a game spoiler. You might actually have some fun for a change. Given all you ever do in bury your head in the books," he teased cheerfully, leaning down to snatch her book.

Slapping away his hand, Lily said, "Potter, get the hell out of my face before I hex you into tomorrow." This stupid essay is hard enough without you ruining my concentration!"

"Hmm," James looked thoughtful. "Tell you what, Evans. I'll help you with that essay tomorrow if you come to my game tonight," his hazel eyes gleamed hopefully. Transfiguration was a piece of cake for him, having become an illegal animagus and all.

Lily frowned, narrowing her eyes. Of course, Potter was an utter prat but he was good with his studies, which annoyed her greatly. Besides, after all the Prefect meetings and hours at the library, she was drained. Also, she wouldn't have to suffer alone with that dreaded essay while the others enjoyed themselves. IF Quidditch is enjoyable, she thought after a beat.

Sighing she stood up, making him take a step back. "Alright, Potter. But don't expect me to scream my lungs out for you when you shoot a basket."

"What?" James asked confused. Lily rolled her eyes, "It's a muggle thing."

"Alright, Lils, I'll see you at the game!" With that, he turned to the room and roared, "Gryffindors for the Cup!" This was met with a deafening cheer from the crowd and Lily couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes as he marched loftily out of the portrait hole with a mad crowd chanting behind him.

Lily peered through her binoculars as fourteen people zoomed around in the night sky. All around her, people were screaming, shouting and cursing. Finally, she spotted James who was chasing after the ball that Zachary Fills was aiming to throw through the highest hoop. Crack! The Bludger slammed into him as Potter zoomed below to catch the Quaffle. Dodging another Bludger from the Slytherin Beater, he flew across the field and fringed the ball though the hoop as the Gryffindor crowd madly cheered.

"Go, Prongs!" Sirius hooted from the stands above her. James pumped his fist and tore past another Bludger that was solely aimed at his mid-section. The game continued as the scores were tied 70-70. Lily watched fascinated as the sky became a blur of red and green. Before she knew it, she was jumping up and down as James landed another one through the hoops. 80-70. She swore loudly as a Slytherin chaser tied the scores again. "Come on, Potter!" she muttered. Suddenly, there was a flurry of activity in the far corner of the field. Lily tore her gaze from James, focusing her binoculars. The Gryffindor seeker, Jamie Spinnet dived into the ground, clearly after the Golden Snitch. Lily held her breath as he and the opposing seeker chased after the barely visible ball. The two of them were heading at an alarming speed towards the ground. But at the spit second before crashing, Spinnet twisted his broom and caught the snitch and soared into the sky. The snitch fluttered wildly in his fingers and the crowd went nuts.

James was the first to tackle him into a bear hug. Lily was beside herself. She jumped up and down in mad joy and hugged a random fellow Gryffindor next to her. They had won! It was the best game she'd ever been to! The Gryffindor team screamed in joy and descended to the ground. James, she thought in wonder. His team was clapping his back and hoisting him up on their shoulders. They carried him all the way to Professor Dumbledore who held the gleaming silver cup in his hands. He handed it over to the Captain as he held it high up in the air with the happiest of smiles etched on his face.

Lily couldn't wait any longer. She could barely stand upright with the adrenaline in the veins. She ran into the locker rooms, looking for the sole reason for their victory. Lily knew next to nothing about Quidditch, but she knew that it was one of the best strategized games Hogwarts had seen.

"Potter!" she yelled. "James!" he turned looking for the source of the shrill voice. He saw her. Oh Gods, he thought, she's beautiful. Lily looked wild; her hair was a frenzied, tangled mess. Her bright green eyes sparkled with excitement and wonder. She ran towards him and flung herself into his arms, hugging him hard, "James that was one of the best matches I've ever seen! You were amazing! I couldn't recognize you at first. But, Oh Merlin, it was incredible! And then Spinnet tore after the Snitch and…" Lily trailed off as James was staring down at her with absolute shock registered on his face. He asked uncertainly, "Lily?" The whole room had gone completely silent, watching her when she realized her current position. One of James' arm was around her waist and the other held the dangling Cup. Her palms were flattened out against his chest. She could smell his sweat and cologne that set butterflies free in her stomach. Loose strands of her hair stuck to his neck and hands. "I..uh.." she stammered, embarrassed, "just wanted to say well done." She tried to step back but James' iron grip behind her refused to let her move an inch. His face split into a breathtaking grin as he pulled her closer and enveloped her into a huge, rib crushing hug. Boy, was he tall. She could barely see over his shoulders. "Potter!" she gasped, as he spun her around once and dropped her to the ground. But she couldn't help laughing along with him.

"Lily," he said. His hazel eyes bore into her green ones. He still didn't let her go but instead leaned down and she thought he would kiss her. Lily felt her legs turn to jelly as she clung to fistfuls of his shirt. But instead, he whispered in her ear, "Thank you for coming." And straightened up and she took a step back and forced a smile. "Congratulations again, James," she said and turned and left the room without a backward glance, trying desperately to comprehend her feelings and what she'd just done.

She didn't like Potter. Hell, she in fact despised him! His notorious pranks and jokes knew no end. But she had to admit that he had changed over the years. He didn't hex the first years in the hallways anymore and he'd become more mature than the sick git he was back in the third year. And Dumbledore had gone all bazzogle and made him Head Boy. When she first found out on the Hogwarts Express about who her male counterpart would be, she'd nearly fainted with horror. And now, Lily could see why Dumbledore had made the right choice. Potter could silence a whole room with a sentence. He was naturally brilliant with his schoolwork and he'd stopped asking her out to Hogsmeade 20 times a day. Not to mention, Lily thought with mild surprise, he hasn't asked me out lately at all. This thought made her strangely sad. She sighed, staring up at her bedroom ceiling. You're crazy, Lily, she chided herself.

Lily awoke the next morning to the blind rays of the sun pouring through her window. The clock next to her read 10:20AM. Groaning, she pushed herself into a sitting position, feeling groggy and exhausted. She hadn't been able to fall asleep for a long time thanks to the full on party that rocked the castle. Those Marauders knew how to celebrate but Lily hadn't been in any mood to be a part of it.

It was finally noon when she came out of her room in the Head's Tower that she shared with James. Hoping that some breakfast would be left over, she came into the living room and stopped short in her tracks. James was sprawled out on the chair next to the fireplace. A bottle of Firewhiskey was lying on the floor next to him. His round rimmed glasses hung crookedly on his nose as he snored slightly. Lily saw how remarkably peaceful he looked at the moment. She padded softly to him and stopped in front of the chair. She hesitated, but she would probably never get this chance again and Merlin, was she dying for a chance. She slowly lifted her hand and ran her fingers through his unruly, messy hair. Holy Moses, it's so soft, she thought giddily. He stirred slightly, and Lily froze. But he didn't open his eyes much to her relief. Unwilling to push her luck, she slowly pulled her hand back and breathing slowly, turned to leave him in peace as something suddenly grabbed her wrist. Horrified, Lily spun around and saw a small smile playing on his lips as his eyes glinted with dark humor. He pulled her sharply and she fell into his lap with a gasp.

"What are you doing, Evans?" he murmured into her ear, sending cold shivers down the back of her spine. His other arm curled around her waist, creating an inescapable snare. Lily's eyes went wide, "I...James, y-you were sleeping!" He laughed softly, making her squirm in his lap even more. "Oh Evans, you sure know how to confuse a boy. But you just made it a lot clearer to me now," he grinned at her, pulling her into the crook of his arms. He felt Lily's heart pounding in her chest as he softly kissed her ear, grazing her earlobe with his teeth. A soft sigh escaped her mouth as she stopped struggling. James decided to let go of her hand and she curled her fingers back into his hair. His head dipped lower as he trailed soft, wet kisses down the side of her neck. Lily shut her eyes as she tried to absorb all the strange emotions coursing through her. She inhaled deeply, he smelled like the damp forest, and firewhiskey. And then his lips were on hers. It was soft and gentle at first but soon grew more insistent as she kissed him back. She broke apart first, gasping for air and he looked ragged and out of breath too. His hazel eyes were wide and lips parted, as he assessed every part of her face, as if etching it into memory. "James," she breathed, resting her forehead against his as they both tried to calm down. He hugged her close and kissed the tip of her nose. "Yes?" he murmured.

"You still have to help me with that essay today and an hangover is not an excuse," she said.

James chuckled, "A deal is a deal."


End file.
